suicide_squadfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jared Leto
Jared Joseph Leto, né le 26 décembre 1971 à Bossier City en Louisiane, est un acteur, chanteur, producteur, musicien et mannequin américain, qui a commencé sa carrière d'acteur dans la série télévisée américaine Angela, 15 ans (My So Called Life) et a joué comme acteur principal dans Requiem for a Dream, Mr. Nobody et dans un second rôle dans Dallas Buyers Club. Il est également auteur-compositeur-chanteur-interprète dans le groupe de musique Thirty Seconds to Mars et a réalisé des clips musicaux sous le pseudonyme de Bartholomew Cubbins, inspiré par une œuvre de Theodor Seuss Geisel (Dr Seuss). En juillet 2011, il est le nouveau visage de la marque Hugo Boss pour le parfum Just Different, en 2013 celui du parfum Hugo Red, et en 2015, celui du parfum Guilty de Gucci. Le 2 mars 2014, il reçoit l'Oscar du meilleur acteur dans un second rôle pour sa performance dans Dallas Buyers Club. Biographie Jared Joseph Leto est né le 26 décembre 1971 à Bossier City en Louisiane aux États-Unis. Ses parents divorcent peu de temps après sa naissance et sa mère, Constance Metrejon, se remarie avec Carlo Leto, immigré italien, qui les adopte lui et son frère Shannon et leur donne son nom. Même si le couple ne dure pas, Jared Leto et son frère vont conserver le patronyme de leur beau-père. Shannon et lui ont un demi-frère, Robert Greenwood qui n'est jamais loin d'eux : en effet, on le retrouve comme caméraman dans le clip de Closer To The Edge et il apparait dans le clip Kings and Queens. Durant son enfance, sa mère déménage régulièrement pour s'installer dans des villes du Colorado, du Wyoming, de Virginie, jusqu'en Haïti. À douze ans, Jared Leto fait la plonge dans un restaurant grill. Pendant cette période relativement mouvementée, lui et son frère sont encouragés à développer leurs capacités artistiques. En ayant grandi en écoutant les disques de groupes comme Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, The Cure, les deux frères commencent à apprendre à jouer de la musique. Quelques années plus tard, il étudie la peinture à l'University of the Arts de Philadelphie, puis après s'être découvert un intérêt pour la comédie, il étudie le cinéma à la New York City School of Visual Arts. Carrière cinématographique En 1992, à vingt-et-un ans, le jeune homme part à Los Angeles. En 1994, il se fait connaître en jouant le rôle de Jordan Catalano aux côtés de Claire Danes dans la série Angela, 15 ans qui connaît un beau succès avant d'être arrêtée. Il a joué dans La ligne rouge de Terrence Malick (1998), Fight Club de David Fincher (1999), Une vie volée (1999) de James Mangold, et le très controversé American Psycho. La même année, sa performance d'acteur est saluée dans le film de Darren Aronofsky, Requiem for a Dream, adaptation d'un roman d'Hubert Selby, Retour à Brooklyn, pour lequel il perd treize kilos afin d'entrer dans la peau d'un jeune junkie. En 2002, il retrouve David Fincher à l'affiche de Panic Room. Par la suite, il change de registre en 2004 lorsqu'Oliver Stone le retient dans le casting d'Alexandre, où il incarne le personnage d'Héphaestion. L'année suivante, il rencontre un nouveau succès dans le rôle du frère de Nicolas Cage dans Lord of War. Renouant avec son affinité avec les personnages déséquilibrés, il interprétera un tueur en série aux côtés de Salma Hayek dans Cœurs perdus, puis dans Chapitre 27, où il joue le rôle de Mark David Chapman, l'assassin de John Lennon au côté de Lindsay Lohan. Comme pour son rôle dans Requiem for a Dream, le comédien joue avec son poids et accepte de prendre près de trente kilos dans cette aventure. Jared Leto tourne relativement moins depuis le début des années 2000 et semble être particulièrement exigeant pour le choix de ses rôles. En dehors du cinéma, Jared Leto est aussi auteur-compositeur-interprète et son groupe de rock, Thirty Seconds to Mars, fondé avec son frère en 1998, l'a contraint à refuser certains rôles comme ce fut le cas pour le film Mémoires de nos pères (2006) de Clint Eastwood. Il tient en 2009 le premier rôle de la production internationale dirigée par Jaco Van Dormael, Mr. Nobody, dans laquelle il joue aux côtés de Diane Kruger, Sarah Polley et Linh Dan Pham. En 2014 sort son tout dernier film où il incarne le rôle d'une transgenre atteinte du Sida dans Dallas Buyers Club de Jean-Marc Vallée aux côtés de Matthew McConaughey, ayant le rôle principal, et de Jennifer Garner. Son interprétation du rôle de Rayon, pour lequel il a dû perdre entre 13 et 19 kilos, lui vaut de nombreuses récompenses de la part de cercles de critiques et dans différentes cérémonies, dont celle des Golden Globes en 2014 (Meilleur acteur dans un second rôle) et l'Oscar du meilleur acteur dans un second rôle le 2 mars 2014. Un an après, le 2 mars 2015 il entame une nouvelle transformation physique pour le nouveau film dans lequel il va jouer : Suicide Squad. Il y joue le rôle emblématique du Joker. Pour ce faire, il doit changer radicalement d'apparence. Le film est sorti le 3 août 2016. Catégorie:Acteurs